


Qrow (Reading)

by BlossomFromFear



Series: Eye Of The Beholder [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Other, POV Male Character, POV Qrow Branwen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomFromFear/pseuds/BlossomFromFear
Summary: Qrow's got some time off but as life would have it, he won't be able to spend the first day with his nieces. Alone time with a book wouldn't be so bad, would it?
Series: Eye Of The Beholder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090181
Kudos: 2





	Qrow (Reading)

After months of reconnaissance, he was able to return home for a few days and unwind. It had been a long while since Qrow spent any real time in his apartment; wondering why he was even paying rent for the damn place if he only lived in it for maybe two weeks out of the year.

Inside settings were like a cage anyhow, they created an ever-growing need to escape that would sit in his chest when idle. It wasn't until the raven-haired scythe wielder was out and about in the world of Remnant would the dread silence itself. What he felt when on missions couldn't be comfort...no, far from it. But it was leagues better than suffocating within the confines of four walls.

With every day that passes it's become increasingly more difficult to calm his nerves, especially when sober. Qrow's fingers ghosted over the hip flask on his person, contemplating on taking preventative measures against his flighty mind.

The thought was interrupted by the sudden pitter-patter against the apartment's windows, moving to take a look at the looming gray clouds outside. Silvery light shone into the room and reflected off pastel red eyes that were gazing back at a more muted mirror image on the pane. If he didn't know any better he'd guess this was a staring contest. 

Taking note of how unkempt his facial hair had been getting, but that was soon overshadowed by a more important priority: Whatever chance he had to go see his nieces had diminished. 

_So much for not being trapped here, huh? That's just great **.**_

What started off as inconsistent droplets patterning on the glass became a steady downpour. In favor of not dwelling on the odds of whether or not his Semblance had anything to do with it; he turned away from the window and headed towards the bookshelf across the room. 

Every book was a plethora of knowledge waiting to be opened and taken a gander at, however, he's read almost all of them three times over. Among all the dust-covered hardbacks, one stood out in particular: _The Great War_.

The bookmark within its pages indicated he'd already begun reading up on it, perhaps before the last mission. Unable to recall, he plucked the book off its shelf and took it over to the couch. Thumbing through pages and scanning for familiarity in the words. Upon reaching the bookmark where he supposedly left off, it dawned on him that this was the book Ozpin sent a while ago. 

From looking at the piece of literature alone he guessed it was about as old as he was, from the inside anyway. The outside, having probably passed through multiple hands in its lifetime, still appeared fairly new. 

Without wasting more time staring at the damn thing, he started reading. Progressing through the pages, the corners of his mouth began to wilt into a frown. It talked about one of the most important points in history and the second saddest divide humanity had ever known, the first being between mankind and Faunus.  
  
 _The Great War, what a shitty name. Who wrote this thing?_

Annoyed, he flipped the book over to search for an author and as expected there wasn't one. 

_The bastard sure has a cruel sense of humor, t_ _hey knew the title was problematic and still chose it._

Having tossed it back over to continue reading, a scowl now sat on his face. Almost hesitant on finishing it, but he pressed on knowing that this was valuable information that could be used at any point during his travels.

Each kingdom's population had a general consensus of how the other kingdoms acted. So to have this under his belt would shut up a few loudmouths who think where they hail from gave them bragging rights. A vile reminder that all of them are flawed in one way or another; some...more than others.

Qrow snapped the book closed, getting up to put it back on the shelf to sit for another year or so. It was already clear to him that Atlas and Mistral had very skewed ways of taking care of government affairs, but the events that lead up to the worst war to date were suspicious to him. Pausing in deep thought, his hand rested on the book: 

_Did Salem have a hand in this war or was it the making of two corrupted kingdoms of their own volition?_

He could never be sure so he tucked the idea away to be brought up to Oz at a later date. Now back on the couch and glancing up at the clock on the wall, it was later in the evening. The storm had cleared up, but it was well past typical visiting hours at the Xiao Long-Rose household. 

An aggravated sigh escaped pale lips as he grumpily reached for the flask. Not wanting to sit here and pick apart every detail about the war that the book gave or address how these walls were beginning to pin him down, cold metal pressed against his lips polishing off whatever was left inside. The whiskey was noticeably more bitter this time around and probably just enough to get the job done. 

Mistakes were made, not uncommon, but now he was focused on the contents of The Great War _and_ drunk. Of course this would happen, it always does, and yet this is what he mistook for an answer. 

The newly opened bottle of wine he scrounged the kitchen for was nearing halfway to empty because he kissed it every time passages of literature crossed that saddened head.

Unable to distract himself from trying to connect Salem to The Great War, the night dragged on with stone feet. 

Scroll in hand and pale blue glowing on his skin, through one open eye, Qrow stared at Tai's contact on the screen. An exasperated scoff hissed against his teeth as he tossed the scroll off to the side along with the idea.

_No...no dealing with my shit is the last thing Tai needs. What was I even thinking? Right...I wasn't._

Hands now resting over his eyes to shield from the glaring lamp lights, he wanted this to be over. Longing for the sunlight to pry itself through the darkened curtains and signal a new day so he can finally go check up on Ruby and Yang; a momentary abatement before having to launch himself back into the fray of a huntsman's work. 

At this point sleep would never come and seeking solace was but a distant wish that would forever evade him.


End file.
